World Without Jocu?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Rachel and Sasha learn that the thrones of the Tickle Realm have been rotated, they fear the worst for Jocu.
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise's author's note:**

 **(For special purposes of these mythology stories, Rachel and Sasha are not engaged to anyone; they are single. It won't be in every story but in some of the stories, they are single.)**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha stared as King Lauhin looked at them intently. They could tell that something was bothering him, but he wanted to speak with them urgently.

"Listen you two; I have something to tell you," he said gently.

"Yes Your Highness," Sasha said respectfully. Rachel nodded, now noticing how the brothers looked solemn and not happy.

"There comes a time when my sons rotate their thrones. They take turns ruling each other's realms and going where I need them," Lauhin started.

The girls had a bad feeling about what he was going to say. What was going to happen?!

"I apologize to say that Jocu will no longer be the protector of Earth. You will now be under Jest's protection." King Lauhin said. Both girls' faces grew pale and Jest visibly flinched.

"I don't believe that is a good idea father," Jest said softly.

"Jest, you know that Jocu is needed in a few worlds over across the galaxy," Lauhin replied just as gently.

"B-But that means we won't see Jocu that much anymore!" Rachel said in horror!

"I know you both are concerned, but there is another realm that needs him for now," Lauhin said, now turning to Jocu. "Jocu, you are now prince of Crystal realm."

Both girls hung their heads in sadness. They knew that Crystal realm sounded much cooler than Earth and that Jocu would probably be much happier there.

"Take care Jocu," Sasha said sadly, now turning and walking away.

"Yes, we hope you enjoy your new realm." Rachel said too now walking over to Jest. "Can you please send us back to Earth now?"

"What? Wait a moment…we were going to have lunch," Jocu said, now walking over to them.

"I'm sorry, but I lost my appetite," Sasha said, now trying not to look at him in the eye.

"Sasha…don't cry," he said, now trying to look at her.

"I'm not crying!" she denied.

"Sasha…" he tried again, but she looked away. The brothers and their father sadly left the room; watching the scene was too heartbreaking. Jocu then turned to Rachel. "Rachel? Are you both not even going to look at me?"

"This is too much!" Rachel cried out, now running through the portal that Jest just opened. Sasha ran after her!

"Wait! Come back here!" Jocu cried out, now about to run after them but Jest stopped them.

"Let them go Jocu. I know you're upset and so am I…but we cannot change father's mind as of yet," Jest replied calmly.

"But we cannot let them be that upset," Jocu protested.

"Do not worry Jocu. You are, and always will be, the rightful protector of Earth. But if father moves us there is nothing we can do," Jest replied, now walking away.

Jocu nodded in agreement, but sorrowfully watched the girls in the portal. They went to their rooms and cried softly. They would be able to see him occasionally if Jest took them to the tickle castle, but that was the only time.

"He won't be surprising us anymore," Rachel said sadly.

"And coming for us when we need him," Sasha said. "Now Jest will be doing that."

"And I know that I am not my brother," a deep voice crooned. Both turned and saw the large brother in their room. "I know you both are saddened by the news; I too am sorry."

"We know you don't want to be here," Sasha said sadly.

"What on Earth would possess you to say that?" Jest said in surprise, now walking over and climbing up on the bed and pulling them to his chest.

"B-Because we didn't know if you liked us or not," Rachel whispered, a tear falling.

"Oh come now you two. I may not be as playful as my brother, but I can assure you that you are in good hands," he soothed, now pulling them to him and hugging them. "I like you both. You should never feel that I don't."

"B-But…"

"Hey…no buts out of you," Jest crooned, now nuzzling them in their necks and making them giggle. Within a few hours, the girls were fast asleep thanks to his cuddling.

The next morning…

Sasha and Rachel were having breakfast and getting ready for work. It had already been lonely without Jocu. They were beginning to miss him very much.

"But we have to go by their rules Sasha; if Jocu is needed on another planet then we can't stand in the way," Rachel said.

"But why?! Why can't another brother go?! He's ours!" Sasha said angrily.

"Sasha!"

"I don't mean like a pet Rachel. I meant like family! They are all family, but especially Jocu! He…he's…special," Sasha said.

Rachel got up and sat by her sister. They could feel each other's pain, but what could they do?

"I know Sasha. I know what you meant, but we still can't do anything right now. Our only hope is to see Jocu from time to time at the castle." Rachel answered.

"But you heard Jest earlier. We may not always go to the castle because they are still becoming accustomed to the new change," Sasha said sadly. "This whole thing is terrible."

Rachel sighed in agreement and just watched the sky gently. Things were certainly going to be different from now on.

Both sat in silence for a moment and within a few moments, Jest appeared with a small smile.

"Now come now…are you both going to be upset the entire day?"

"No Jest! We're happy to see you!" Rachel said, now getting up to hug him. But after a moment, he pulled back.

"Girls…I know you feel upset. I too feel that way for you. Jocu was the first one you met so naturally you all feel a loss for him. No one can replace him and no one is trying to," Jest said gently. But both girls just hung their head; they didn't know what to do about this situation.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Uh oh….looks like Jocu has been moved to another realm!? What will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had gone by and the girls were still just as miserable. They enjoyed Jest so much, but he still was not the same as Jocu. Jocu was one of a kind and they knew he was the best they could ever ask for.

"I still miss him," Sasha said sadly.

"Me too," Rachel said, now looking into the distance. "Soooo…what do you want to do today?"

"Um, maybe…go for a walk in the park," Sasha said quietly.

"Well…I think a walk in the park sounds nice, but I do have another task for you two lovely ladies," A voice said. Both turned and smiled at Jest as he appeared. "How about a visit to the castle today?"

"REALLY?!" Both said in glee.

"Yes. Now come." He grinned, now snapping his fingers.

Once they arrived, they looked and saw all of the brothers and King Lauhin smiling at them. The only one missing was Jocu.

"Hey everyone!" Sasha greeted happily!

"Hey!" Rachel grinned. Now walking over to the brothers, but somewhat sorrowful that Jocu was nowhere to be found.

"We hear that your holiday for Thanksgiving is coming!" King Lauhin smiled.

"Yes, I am very excited!" Rachel smiled. "You guys will be coming to our dinner feast won't you?"

"We would love too, but sadly we will be having a large feast at that time. It is not the holiday of Thanksgiving, but it is the Castle Refreshing time. It is where we share the beautiful bounty of fruits and treats that the land provides us," Jest grinned.

"Yes. It is truly a magical time!" Amio chimed in.

"It sounds great," Sasha said gently. "Wish we could come."

"You know we can't Sasha…that's the same time of our dinner for our uncles," Rachel said quietly. As much as they loved their uncles, they wished they could go to the Castle Refreshing. Both hung their heads sadly and king Lauhin looked at them sadly.

"Now now…do not be upset," he said, now making the girls look at him. "You all will be able to perhaps make the next one."

But both girls were still unhappy. It was almost Thanksgiving and there was still no sign of Jocu. At that moment, Vivo gently nudged them.

"Jocu is fine. He is at the Crystal Realm now," Vivo said.

"Does he like it there?" Sasha asked.

"Yes! He acts like he really likes it!" Amio said with a big grin.

"Amio…" Jest said, now seeing the girls' fallen faces. Was Jocu that happy without them?

"In fact, he came home laughing one time and couldn't stop telling us about what happened that day!" Amio continued.

"Amio!" Jape said, now looking at his brother angrily.

"It's almost as if he wishes he was there first!"

"AMIO!" the brothers all yelled.

"What?!" He said, but he paused at seeing the girls look away sadly.

"Well, we're glad to see that he's doing well." Sasha said quietly.

"And it's getting late. We better head back to our home." Rachel said, looking at Jest.

"But you both just got here; I'm sure Jocu will be along shortly." Jest said helpfully.

"No, I think it's best we head back now!" Sasha said, now looking at him earnestly.

"Yes, please send us back!" Rachel said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Now you two can't go back to Earth with these tears," Lauhin said, now walking up beside them. "Come here…"

"Please…we really need to go back home now; I don't want any tickles!" Sasha said, now turning away.

"Sasha…" the king cooed, now turning her around to face him. "I am not going to tickle you, but I do want to keep you both here until you both feel better. You are under the impression that Jocu cares for the other realm more and that's not true."

At that moment, a flash of light shone in the room! Jocu was returning back!

"He's coming!" Sasha said in horror. She and Rachel were not ready to see Jocu yet; not with tear stained faces.

"You girls will be fine; in the meantime, I have to go to Earth to cheer up an orphan." Vivo said gently. But the minute he created the portal, both girls jumped on him! "HEY!"

And with a flash, they all were whisked back to Earth. The King only chuckled.

"Those clever young ones." He grinned. At that moment, Jocu walked through the portal.

"Father? Is all well? I sense that we've had guests," Jocu said, now looking around the room. "Rachel? Sasha? I can sense that they were just here; where are they?"

"They've gone back to Earth," Amio said sadly, now rubbing his arm in shame.

"Amio…what is it?" Jocu asked, now looking at his brother. Once Amio explained, Jocu's eyes widened in shock! "What?!"

"Jocu remain calm," Jest added. "We will get them back."

But Jocu could only hang his head in sadness. He knew that the girls were feeling terrible and he was almost powerless to stop it. But he had to make a decision. Should he go against the rules and his father or return to Earth to comfort Rachel and Sasha?

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Uh oh! What a decision!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Sasha arrived in their room and looked at their phones. Their uncles left some messages. After they listened, they looked at each other.

"So, our uncles can't make it for Thanksgiving after all," Sasha said sadly.

"Yeah. I guess it's just us then," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Sasha added sadly.

"Or….it could be the three of us," a voice said. Both girls spun around and looked to see the voice behind them! Both let out a gasp in pure joy! It was Jocu! He gave them his signature grin and walked over to them. "Have you both missed me?"

Both could say nothing! They just collided with him and hugged him tight and they all went flying on the bed as he held them to his chest and cuddled them. "Now now...calm down you two." He cooed, now gently kissing their foreheads.

"How can we when you left us and now you like the other realm more?!" Sasha blurted out. He turned to her quickly.

"Wait what?!" He asked in shock. Both girls looked away and attempted to get up, but his grip tightened on them. "Hold on there! What was that about me liking the other realm more?!"

"Nothing," Sasha said in a cross voice.

"Sasha….calm down," he said, now looking at her sadly.

"I can't! You prefer the other realm more! Well, if you like it better than maybe you should go back!" she said angrily.

"Now hold on there," he said sternly.

"You two there is no need to be upset!" Rachel said.

But Sasha was feeling hurt and got up and walked away. Jocu, of course, followed suite.

"Now wait a minute. There is no need to be angry. I do not like the other realm more!" Jocu said.

"That's not the way Amio explained it. Anyway, I have to go and prepare Thanksgiving dinner. If you'll excuse me," Sasha said, now trying to walk around him. Jocu's eyes glowed in slight frustration and determination. The moment she almost passed him, he whisked her up and over his shoulder. He then turned and did the same to Rachel.

"Put me down!" Sasha demanded.

"I should say not. We are a family Sasha and you will be treated like it," Jocu said, now snapping his fingers and taking them to his room. Once inside, he gently placed both girls on the bed and crawled up after them.

"Listen you two. There has been a large and very upsetting misunderstanding. I do NOT like the other realm better than Earth. I, as a protector, cannot have favorites. But I have missed you both; that is why I spoke to my father about being changed back." Jocu explained.

"Really?!" Rachel said hopefully.

"Yes Rachel. And he agreed to let me stay as protector of Earth after he saw how upset you both were," Jocu said, now turning to Sasha. She had her face turned away in shame after she snapped at him. "Sasha?"

"L-Leave me be please," came the sad reply.

"Sasha…I forgive you. I know you were just upset and that you missed me," Jocu said, now using a claw to turn her face back to him. "May I see a smile?"

"No. Not after how I snapped at you; I don't need to smile," Sasha said, guilt eating her alive.

"Sasha, c'mon…let that guilt go," Jocu soothed, now planting gentle kisses on her ears.

"S-stahahaahp," she giggled.

"Oh my, is that a giggle, giggle, giggle," he teased, now kissing her more on her ears and letting his tail tickle Rachel on her neck.

"H-hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehey!" Rachel laughed, now swatting at the tail and meanwhile Jocu had Sasha pinned down with his playful kisses. Even though Jest was wonderful, there was no one who tickled them and made them feel as great as Jocu. It couldn't be explained; that is just how things were.

After a few moments, the door opened and the king and brothers came in, grinning at the adorable sight. Jocu had the girls pinned down and at his mercy with tickles.

"Come now son. Let them up so that I can speak with them." Lauhin chuckled.

"Oh father, let me have more time. After all I have been gone for a while," Jocu chuckled, now blowing raspberries in Rachel's neck and tickling Sasha's belly with his claws.

"Jocu…" Lauhin said, now arching an eyebrow.

"Fine fine," he said, now letting the girls up, but setting them on his lap so they couldn't go far.

"My dears. We saw that your uncles were not able to come to your Thanksgiving feast," Lauhin said. Both girls nodded. "And with that being said, I will let Jocu extend the invitation."

"Invitation?!" Sasha said excitedly.

"Yes. An invitation to dine with us for the Castle Refreshing. You will stay here for 3 days to get the full experience." Jocu smiled. "Will you both accept?"

"YES!" Rachel exclaimed. Sasha was about to answer, but still felt guilt from what happened with Jocu. He noticed and made her look up into his green eyes.

"Sasha…families are not perfect. Let it go. I have forgiven you and all is well. I will never think differently of you; I still care for you and you are still a large part of me and my family," Jocu said, now gently kissing her forehead. "Now do you accept or do I have to tickle you?" he smirked, now gently prodding her sides.

"Heeheeheeheehee, yes I accept!" Sasha said, now hugging his neck. "Thank you Jocu."

"You're welcome Sasha. Now come! Let's go and have some cider," Jocu smiled, now helping both girls up and holding their hands, leading them downstairs with his brothers and father to have a wonderful treat.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed the finale! Jocu came back for his girls and their bond is stronger than ever! And Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Happy Thanksgiving, guestsurprise! Awesome story! And Happy Thanksgiving to all of you out there! :D**


End file.
